As long as we're together
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: SPOILER DE MARCA DE ATENA: como é o tártaro, e como Percy e Annabeth sobrevivem a ele.


**Título:** As long as we're together.  
**Autor:** Naty L. Potter.  
**Categoria:** Presente do Amigo Secreto 2012/2013 para Thife, Pós Marca de Atena, angst, sem PoV, 1.031 palavras.  
**Advertências:** Possui spoilers do final de A Marca de Atena.  
**Classificação:** PG-13.  
**Capítulos:** One-Shot.  
**Completa:** Sim.  
**Resumo:** SPOILER DE MOA: como é o tártaro, e como Percy e Annabeth sobrevivem a ele.  
**Nota:** Quando eu digo na categoria que é uma fic _sem PoV_, é porque a fic não exatamente conta a visão nem do Percy e nem da Annabeth sobre o tártaro. Ela descreve totalmente como é lá e no final relata um pouco sobre eles. Pode-se dizer que é em terceira pessoa (falando com o leitor volta e meia), mas o narrador não é onipresente como na maioria dos textos com narrador-observador.  
**N/A:** Thithithi, meu lindo. Quando vi que te tirei já imediatamente soube que iria te escrever uma Percabeth, porque né, não posso desperdiçar a chance de realmente tirar alguém que shippa um dos meus surtos. Em dúvida sobre qual dos meus mil plots usar, decidi por esse quando vc foi surtar sobre MoA e sabia que tinha escolhido certo quando vc sugeriu a mudança do nome do chat. Quando vc me mandou a fic da Lieh pra betar eu fiquei metade muito feliz por saber q escolhi um plot q vc ia gostar e metade assustada pq afinal de contas vc tinha acabado de escrever algo assim, ia querer ler? Mas aí joguei verde dizendo q tinha um plot e vc surtou, hehe. Espero q vc goste, principalmente pq tentei fazer um texto com narrador não-onipresente (como disse acima) e isso meio q foge aos padrões da língua, e fugir aos padrões foi algo q vc disse q gostaria. Certamente q há muitos erros nesse quesito durante a fic, mas espero q vc seja capaz de aproveitar mesmo assim. Torcendo para que você goste!

* * *

Nada é como deveria ser. Não que se tenha ideia de _como_ deveria ser, mas é óbvio que não é daquele jeito.

Nos primeiros momentos – porque naquele lugar é impossível distinguir o que são segundos e o que são horas – há a sensação de queda. Mas ela é tão constante e tão menos difícil do que o consciente pensaria que por diversas vezes é quase inaceitável o fato de que se está caindo e não parado em alguma superfície. Honestamente, não se tem muita certeza de que realmente não há paralização ao invés de queda.

O fato é que logo se descobre que aquilo não é só _nos primeiros momentos_. É constante. Uma hora pode-se jurar que estão parados, sentados em um chão liso, em outras pode-se jurar que estão caindo. E por vezes há a absoluta certeza que estão flutuando, porque definitivamente estão parados, mas não há absolutamente nada sob seus pés.

E é estranho e ridiculamente assustador – no começo. Porque depois de uma semana – ou seriam dez minutos? Não se sabe – acostuma-se. O pensamento de que há algum lugar em que se possa estar firmemente parado sobre algo começa a ficar cada vez mais vago e o simples aceitamento de que aquela variação de sensação é normal lhe acomete.

E então se aceita. Por que qual a outra alternativa senão aceitar? Afinal o ato de flutuar não é a única coisa estranha e diferente que o local oferece. É simplesmente a ponta do _iceberg_. E questionar todas as peripécias malévolas que o lugar oferecia levaria uma vida inteira, toda a sanidade de alguém.

Como o escuro. No mundo mortal – e imortal – há o conhecimento do negro. A escuridão é negra, fria, assustadora. Ela trás consigo todos os males do mundo, pois é nela que se escondem aqueles medos que _não se pode ver_. Mas isso é uma mera descrição de quem nada sabem, de quem nada viu. Pois, se a escuridão é negra, não se pode dizer que lá é escuro. Lá não é negro. Lá há uma "cor", uma sensação diferente, nunca descrita por nenhum ser vivo – talvez por ser impossível de se descrever -, mas é diferente do negro. É pior, mais fria, mais devastadora e alarmante que qualquer coisa. É cruel.

E é inexplicável. Porque fechar os olhos não resolve nada, já que os perigos – os medos – perseguem você de dentro, e não de fora. Nada ali é real – bem, talvez seja – porque na realidade não faz diferença. Aquilo é o inferno em sua mais literal forma, pois aprisiona seus medos a você, e não salva ninguém, nem mesmo os seus medos estão a salvo. E isso é o pior de tudo, porque é como uma boneca russa. Você é assombrado por medos, que são assombrados pelos medos deles, que por sua vez também são assombrados, e _nunca tem fim_.

E não há esperança. Não no sentido que se é conhecido ao menos, porque a esperança funciona ao colocar em mente que as coisas podem – _vão_ – melhorar, e mentalizar isso. Mas lá, naquele lugar cruel e animalesco, isso é apenas mais uma forma de tortura. É a pior tortura.

E aquele lugar tão cheio e tão acostumado a criaturas _ruins_, era armado para tratar das mentes mais cruéis e torna-las assombradas ao invés de sombrias. Então o que esperar que um lugar como esse faça com mentes _boas_? Se é capaz de tornar o mais assustador dos seres em _loucura pura_, o que é capaz de fazer com _pessoas_, humanos, mortais, _heróis_?

Ele lhes deu o seu pior. Quando aqueles dois jovens caíram em se abismo ao mesmo tempo finito e infinito, ele os castigou. Suas mentes estavam acostumadas ao horror, mas elas não precisam ser convertidas como as outras que lá eram aprisionadas. E elas sofreram logo de cara.

Nunca aquele local fez tanto uso da _esperança_ como uma arma quanto com os dois. Eles eram um prato cheio de sonhos e desejos e aspirações e_amores_, e para se torturar alguém, aquilo era mais, muito mais do que suficiente.

Por vezes eram devaneios bons. Sonhavam com uma bela casa em uma cidade protegida, anéis dourados em seus anelares e familiares a rir pela casa em toda ocasião especial. Ela olhava nos olhos verde-mar dele, e ele nos cinza-tempestade dela e juntos eles formavam um tornado incapaz de ser contido. As curvas perfeitamente arrumadas do cabelo dela contrapunham-se ao bagunçado do cabelo dele e nada podia com eles.

Até que a realidade se abatia. E eles acordavam – ou dormiam, afinal nada é do jeito que deve ser lá em baixo – perdidos, assustados,_machucados_.

Por vezes, porém os devaneios eram martírios. E eles duravam mais, porque eles machucavam constantemente e era esse o objetivo. Um sonhava com a morte do outro, um mundo sem sua existência, um mundo em que _ninguém_ os amava e a sanidade deles se esvaia aos poucos. A ânsia pelo fim próximo era tão grande que quase chegava ao real limite que os extinguiria ao simples pensar. Mas então eles eram trazidos de volta. Por que mata-los? A morte era uma dádiva que os mandaria para um lugar melhor, - porque até mesmo o pior dos destinos não era tão cruel quanto aquele lugar – e a intenção era que eles sofressem, sempre foi.

Mas a realidade era que o local estava enganado. O lugar achava que os jovens já há muito haviam enlouquecido e que almejavam pela morte, mas _o local estava errado_. Fosse qual fosse o sonho, a realidade para qual eram transportados, os sentimentos implantados dentro de si, eles não desistiam.

Eles não foram despreparados. Eles caíram vestindo suas melhores armaduras – o outro. Enquanto suas mãos estivessem interligadas eles estariam sãos e esperançosos, e suportariam qualquer coisa que fosse jogada neles, porque aquilo era muito maior do que o que o local tinha a oferecer. Aquele poder ultrapassava os limites do imaginário.

E eles repetiam uma frase o tempo todo, o que o local interpretava como um sinal de loucura, mas não era, era uma mantra para se focarem no que era importante. E aquela frase os levou para onde nenhum outro havia ido sozinho. Para fora.

_Enquanto estivermos juntos._


End file.
